Onions in the Sand
by FantasyGirl222
Summary: Onion Knight is sent to into the beyond. He thinks his life is over...so he thought. Onion KnightXSora rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! How are you? O.o This, of course, is just a prologue to a really great fanfic idea I that popped in my head one night while playing Dissidia. I thought to myself… 'heeey…Onion Knight reminds of Sora! Hmmm…so it hit me! Why not write a fanfic with SoraXOnion Knight? I was so excited I could barely contain myself. So here it is… the prologue. I do not own any of these characters cause' if I did…wooo… Oh and don't worry. I shall update this soon. ^_~*

Onions in the Sand

Prologue

There were screams. Screams that could be heard from miles and miles away. They cried in agony. They cried in pain. They pleaded for their hero that saved them once before, to save them from their inevitable demise.

The Onion Knight, bound by chains forged from the purest of darkness, could only watch as everything that was held dear to him, was utterly destroyed. Friends, the people he thought of as family…his home. He tried, in vain, to plead for mercy for his remaining loved ones…

"_sob, _please…please stop! This has nothing to do with them. It's me! I'm the one who destroyed you, not them!" He gasped as another one of his precious loved ones was destroyed and sent to the darkness of the void. Tears rolled, uncontrollably, down his cheeks as he cried out. "NOOO!"

The sinister woman moved smoothly through the air, until she was face to face with the chained youth. She grabbed his chin so he had no choice but to look into her pale pink eyes, his own emerald green eyes were filled with deep sorrow.

"Hmph. What a sad little creature you are, now. What happened? What happened to all of that so-called strength and courage you harbored so deep in your heart? Do you mean to tell me that when you lose something so fragile and useless as so-called "loved ones", you lose your strength? Weak!", she screamed with such a harsh tone that he flinched, trying his best to turn away from the seething woman.

"Hmph. Holding on to such useless things is the reason for your failure now," she said as she floated upward, slightly, glaring down at him as if he were trash. "But…that doesn't matter anymore. Everything shall be sent into the eternal darkness of the void," she said as she turned away from him and stared into nothingness. There was a brief silence. "And as for you!," she suddenly turned her gaze back to the bound boy. "You will be sent away, far, far off from this world. Far off so you can never meddle with my plans again!," she hissed angrily.

Onion Knight's lips opened in a gasp and his emerald eyes grew large and narrowed as he stared at her in disbelief. "What! Y-you can't do that!", he cried out, fear beginning to fully cloud his eyes.

A crazed grin twisted upon her face as she suddenly let loose an icy laugh, sending a cold chill down Onion Knight's spine.

"Ignorant child! I can do a lot more than I could during my previous time here in this useless world. This new, unexpected return has granted me more powerful abilities that I shall use to return everything…to the void."

The Onion Knight's eyes lowered to the ground. '_But how…? How could this happen? What could have brought her back this time?'_, he thought to himself. His thoughts were soon interrupted by her voice…

" And now, without further ado…" A dark swirling vortex appeared directly behind the young knight. It was strong, as it was almost ripping him from the dark chains of which he was bound. "Farewell, you fragile little cur!" With that, she released him from the chains, and almost instantly, he was sucked into the darkness of the vortex and sent to the beyond. Far, far away. The only thing that was left from the Onion Knight, was a lone tear that was shed from the shame of not being able to save what was dear to him…


	2. Chapter 2

**Im horribly sorry for not updating this story sooner…_ There was a lot things that happened until now, so I couldn't. I'll definitely keep updating this story until I finish it!XD **

**I own none of the characters in this fanfic, im just having fun with them^_^ **

Onions in the Sand

Chapter 1

"Hey Riku, look! I caught another big one!", the excited brunette yelled while holding the big red snapper into the air with two hands, the fish thrashing wildly in the waterless atmosphere.

"Yeah? But its nothing compared to mine!" He held up the huge barred knife-jaw. Its scales shined brilliantly in the bright sun shine.

Sora gritted his teeth. "You are _such_ a showoff," he said, tossing the fish into the ice bucket, then kicking the sand in a childish pout. riku tossed his fish into the bucket also, and walked over to sora. "And you're still such a kid," he replied, ruffling the pouting boy's brunette hair with a smug grin on his face.

"Ha ha, hey stop!" He managed to push Riku away. But before he took off running, he used this chance to ruffle riku's hair in return. Which kinda pissed the silverette off. "S-sora!" He took off after the giggling boy, a soft smile on his face.

Life on the island had just been pure peacefulness since they came back from their harsh adventure. During the bright day, they would do all kinds of things together, then they would eat together. After all of this, they would sit in the warm sands of the beach, and watch the sunset together.

Sora loved riku, and that would never change. It would stay that way for now on…or so he thought anyway.

Riku continued to the chase the happy boy across the beach until he finally caught up with him and pinned him down. There was a victorious grin plastered across his flawless face as he stared the surprised boy down. He held that gaze as he lowered his lips to sora's lips, but stopping. He just hovered them there, still burning his green gaze into the unearthly blue eyes.

Sora just stared back, a tint of pink across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, wondering what riku was waiting for, and opened his mouth to ask. That's when riku attacked, closing the void of sora's mouth with his own.

Sora was stunned for a short moment, but soon joined riku in this blissful kiss. Their tongues touched and twirled, savoring each other's taste. All the while, riku grinded his hips against sora's front, making the heated boy moan within the kiss. He grinned, enjoying the sound.

Riku broke the kiss suddenly and gazed down at Sora. He had just realized that while he and sora were enveloped in their erotically blissful kiss, they barely noticed their heated need.

Both riku and sora looked confused. Neither of them had even the slightest idea of what to do next…they were still very young and inexperienced in something as major as sex. So riku decided it was safe just to roll off of sora.

There was a long silence. "uhm…let's…uh…go to the Coconut Shack," riku finally broke the extremely awkward silence. Sora looked up as he was staring at the bright sand. "O-ok," he agreed quickly.

They both rose and started towards the only place they believed served the best chili cheese fries anywhere.

Eating at the Coconut Shack was great, even though there was still some awkwardness in the air. Afterwards, they ended up, as usual, at the shore. There was no longer any awkwardness left in the air as the beautiful light of the sunset shrouded them.

They both sat in the same position: one knee pulled to the their chest, and one hand rested upon that knee, while the other sunk in the sands behind them, supporting their weight as they slightly leaned back.

Sora stole a glance at riku, whose eyes gazed on at the gorgeous skies. He loved the way the handsome silverette's eyes shimmered in enjoyment, or how he furrowed his brows as he concentrated on something. It was simple things like that, that drew him to the older boy.

It may have seemed like riku did not notice that little glance from sora, but he did…and he liked it. It was those kinds of innocent things that sora did, that amused him immensely.

After an hour or so, riku said his goodbye to sora, but not before playfully ruffling the boy's chocolate-colored hair again. Sora giggled cutely and pushed him away with equal playfulness.

Riku left, but sora decided to bask in the now moon and starlit sky a little longer. He stared into the black, sparkling blanket in a state of deep thought. He thought about himself and riku together. How he wanted it to last forever and never wanted it to end. He would never let anyone come between them…ever…

At that moment, there was bright twinkle in the sky, and a small figure could be seen falling directly towards the vast ocean. Sora watched in awe as red armor glistened before splashing, head first, into the dark waters.

Sora gasped, springing from the sands and dashing towards the shifting waters. He dove into the ocean, swimming frantically to where he saw the mysterious figure fall.

As he neared the area where he saw the figure fall, he skimmed the surface, in a frantic panic, for any signs of the small figure. When he saw none, he took a deep breath and held it, thankful for the fact that he was an island boy.

Submerged into the shifting waters, sora swam in mermaid-like grace, his soft brown hair swirling along with his smooth movements. After searching almost endlessly, sora finally spotted the same red glimmer of armor he'd seen before. He quickly swam to what looked like, a small, orange-haired young boy in beautiful red armor.

He grabbed the unconscious youth and began swimming to shore. When he reached the shore, he placed the boy among the sands, preparing for mouth to mouth. But there was no need for that. The small boy suddenly coughed, spewing a small amount of water from his tiny little mouth.

Sora crawled alittle closer to the youth and lifted up his head. "A-are you…ok?" Sora asked, still catching his breath from the face-paced swim. The boy said nothing. He only burst into a frenzy of tears.

Startled by the sudden tears, sora searched around the other boy's body to see if he may have done something that hurt the small boy. "Kill me! Please, just kill me!" The sorrowful boy wailed. That plea made sora direct his confused blue eyes to the green tearful ones. "Why? Why would you want to die? What happened?" Sora was full of even more questions.

"Please…just…do it…please. I have nothing else to live for. Everything I ever loved is gone!" The sobbing boy went on and on. Sora could only stare for the moment, until he thought of a way to comfort the boy. "No… I don't know what happened to you, but nothing, _nothing_, is worth losing your precious life over," Sora stared seriously into the other boy's green orbs. All the little red-head could do was stare back, face completely soaked with tears. Then everything when black within the young boy's vision as he lost consciousness, fainting upon the moonlit sands.

It was at that very moment, when everything changed…Sora fell for the mysterious, glistening young boy…

**Please review! Tell me how you liked it!**


End file.
